The World of Shovels
by queen-of-catz
Summary: Shovels and heads do not mix.


A/n: We're back with another humorous parody! So erm go to the toilet before you start reading. Although its probably not that funny to anyone but us! Because we're the only ones who get our jokes because we're that retarded anyway review!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hunter was excited, today was the day he got rid of all the germs his house had accumulated after Morgan's visits.  
  
"Woo and yay" he cried in excitement "I'm as giddy as a school girl"  
  
"Calm down cousin dude, you might end up taking a trip to floors- ville" Sky giggled-well she snorted to be truthful.  
  
"Eh?" Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"one simple word cousin dude, pothole" Sky snorted.  
  
"Eh?" Hunter managed to say before taking his first trip to floors- ville. He dragged himself up, "I'm ok" He walked coolly towards his car as sky followed, still snorting to herself.  
  
Just then the movers arrived and headed into the house and came back out with all the last three of Hunter's boxes (which were the heaviest of all)  
  
"Be careful with those!" Hunter yelled at the movers  
  
"God man, what you got in these things? Rocks?"  
  
Hunter shook his head as if the mover was some sort of crazy-person dude "No! my pornography!"  
  
The movers rolled their eyes and continued taking the boxes to the van and then went off to fetch the furniture.  
  
"Well hunter lets go to our new house, I think all morgans germs have given me a rash" sky said as she pulled up her top, exposing herself for all to see. "look!" she said, "its not pretty".  
  
"Overshare sky, I don't want to be seeing your erm....lady bits!"  
  
"Hunter, I only showed you my stomach" Sky replied  
  
"Yes, but its still feminine!"  
  
Sky gave hunter a disdainful look, "honestly the sooner you admit you are gay the better. Plus I'm sick and tired of having to pretend I'm your girlfriend when your friends come over- its disgusting! They know we're cousins!"  
  
"Technicalities!" Hunter replied  
  
"woo and yay" Hunter shouted as the car pulled up at his new house. He climbed out the car and ran towards the house. He fumbled with the keys then began to cry when he could not find them in his pink purse.  
  
"Are these what you're looking for?" Sky smirked as she held up the house keys.  
  
"that's funny" hunter exclaimed, "they look just like my keys they even have pink fluffy handcuffs"  
  
"they are yours you stinky mongoose from Uranus" sky almost screamed. Honestly, she thought, that cousin dude of mine is as dense as a door knob. Her train of thoughts crashed as hunter wrestled her to floors-ville, grabbing the keys and laughing like an insane robotic monkey. He skipped up the driveway to the door and opened it using his new keys. He then proceeded to run around the house screaming la la la la at the top of his voice.  
  
When he collided with a wall he stopped his screaming and nearly took another trip to floors-ville. It was then he remembered why he was so excited. He began to run around the house screaming, for the second time that day. This time however he managed to form words.  
  
"No more germs. No more girl germs. No more Morgan germs, no more Morgan germs! Why, I'm as giddy as a schoolgirl."  
  
Little did he know this story was about to take a tragic twist. He looked around, assessing his domain when he noticed movement in the corner of the room. He turned to see morgan dancing around in a pixie outfit, touching things.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My dreams have been ruined, the germs are back! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Hunters raving was cut short however, when a shovel collided with the back of his head.  
"muhahahahaha!" sky snorted, "Nobody steals things from me, especially when I stole them from them in the first place" she glanced around the room where Morgan was now giggling like a retard from retards- ville, "And you can shut up too" she exclaimed as she swung the shovel at morgans head.  
  
In her delight, sky threw the shovel into the air, only realising her mistake when it connected with her face. 


End file.
